


One Campervan, Three Undead Holidaygoers & The Entire ABBA Discography

by bibesties



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, au of sorts though i suppose, may have simon/kieren if i add some more chapters later, they're clearly lying, undead best mates, who said anything about amy being anything but alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibesties/pseuds/bibesties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren Walker isn't all that sure how his friend convinced him into an entirely unplanned road trip, but suddenly, there he was, about to go God knows where, for God knows how long. He was ridiculously excited, not that he would tell the other two.<br/>Amy, Kieren and Simon friendship fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Campervan, Three Undead Holidaygoers & The Entire ABBA Discography

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of In The Flesh writing, copied directly from my tumblr. (So excuse any typos!)
> 
> Thanks to Nixen for the prompt - a Road Trip AU.
> 
> I have no idea when this is set, I suppose it's an Amy-Doesn't-Die-In-Any-Way-At-All AU. But not an AU because she's not gone, nope, never, refuse to even think of the thought.
> 
> Anyway, if this gets a good reception I think I might add another chapter or so, maybe with some cute Siren cuddles in the back of the van or something! Let me know if you'd like that.
> 
> The brilliant In The Flesh is most definitely not mine.

"I cannot believe you roped me into this."

The three of them, Kieren, Amy and Simon, are stood out on the pavement, luggage beside them, Amy's signature skirts sticking out from the side of her worn suitcase. The other two look at Kieren with expressions of disbelief, however Simon looks as though he's thinking a similar thing himself, though there's an excited smile lingering on his lips.

"What are you like, eh? I thought you wanted to get away!" Amy exclaims, striding over to the smaller boy to poke his stomach lightly. In the background of his vision, which is currently obscured by his friend's wide eyes and colourful polka dot dress, he sees Simon start to slide their bags into the van. The van in question, being his issue with their plan.

"Well, I didn't expect _this_!" Kieren replies, gesturing wildly at the vehicle, which happens to be a bright yellow campervan adorned with a large number of stickers of flowers and suns and rainbows. Neither him or Simon have questioned just how Amy got her hands on it, though they both agreed that it was probably her who decorated it.

The constantly cheerful girl merely rolls her eyes, gesturing at the van too, as though proudly showing off a prize marrow at a country fair. " _This_ ," she repeats. "Is just what we need to inject a bit of brightness into the world. Into this place,"

This place, Kieren thinks to himself, being the dull, northern village of Roarton, which is probably more likely to start organising gay pride festivals than allow ferociously yellow vans to drive around it. Especially vans driven by PDS sufferers.

But he decides it's best to keep that to himself and just nod resignedly; it's not as though he's really all that keen to object against a holiday with his closest, and only, friends, even if it is in an embarrassingly bright van.

"It's nicely decorated inside," Simon offers as he walks over to join them, jumper-clad as per usual, which clashes with the sunny glow seeming to emanate from the van's exterior.

"Now there's someone who's looking forward to their road trip," Amy comments appreciatively, patting his shoulder before going to open the passenger door and hop up into a seat, skirts billowing around her in the narrow cabin as she chooses a mix CD to play for their journey.

Kieren studies the van for another moment before walking to the back to peer inside. The front three seats seem to be the only proper furniture, he notes, as the back of the van is mostly taken up with a large mattress and a mound of blankets, and then their suitcases. The sides and roof of the van's interior have bright red net curtains fastened to them, and there's fairy lights strung around the top of them, which does look quite nice.

"We're saving a lot of room by not needing food," Simon says in slight amusement as he joins Kieren, wedging their cases in with blankets so they stay safer while driving.

Kieren has to admit that he has a point; it does lighten their load and give them more time to get on with sightseeing. Which, if he knows her (and he does), Amy will have planned for a lot of. "The more souvenirs, the merrier," she'd commented when she'd explained her road trip plans to the other two, somehow soon having them fully agreeing to it.

Kieren smiles over at Simon by way of reply, then there's an exclamation from the front of the vehicle, soon followed by Amy's questioning voice. "Which do you think is better: _Walking On Sunshine_ , or _Don't Stop Believing_?" She turns around to look between the headrests at the other two when there's no answer. "Come on, we're going to need some good sing-along songs to keep us going!"

-x-

Two hours, one fallen string of fairy lights and an ungodly amount of songs later, the three of them are wedged into the front of the van as it heads towards a beach in the east of England, all of them having just finished singing along to a Kylie album. The last song sounded both mangled and somewhat improved by each of their different voices, although Kieren thinks it just sounded better because it was being sung happily by him and his friends.

"I can't believe our voices haven't died already!" Amy announces with a wide grin, arms around the guys on either side of her and her feet up on the dashboard.

"Maybe they can't die either," Kieren muses with huff of amusement, fully expecting the reprimanding prod in his side from Amy. She'd made a 'No Depressing Jokes (Yes, That Means You Kieren Walker)' rule just over an hour ago, saying that it was to be a holiday full of sunshine and terrible cheesy jokes, though the idea of them getting much sunshine in September didn't sound all that likely. But nobody had pointed that out, as Amy had that sort of effect on you where you just wanted to keep things hopeful and happy. So that's what they were doing.

Their road trip didn't have any actual plan, though Simon said that was mostly the point of a road trip, just to see where the road takes you. Kieren hadn't bothered saying it sounded like bollocks because they had the time and, as of recent law changes, the privilege to drive where they pleased, and it would be a waste not to do something random like this. A good use of their endless time. They were currently heading towards whichever beach emerged first, to huddle up in a blanket on the sand and collect pebbles, and maybe indulge themselves in a tiny bit of fish and chips, because why not?

"I'm starting to feel that it's a shame we've not listened to any ABBA songs yet," Simon said thoughtfully, glancing at the other two with a smile before returning his eyes to the road ahead. None of them were exactly sure how much experience he had in driving, Simon himself included, but he was the oldest and had driven around quite a bit before, so he was on driving duty.

"I knew there was something we'd missed," Amy replied, a little muffled as she was leaning over Kieren's lap with her head mostly in the glove compartment as she rummaged through the discs inside it, soon bringing one out and popping it in the CD drive. Kieren chuckled when she started singing along loudly to _Dancing Queen_ , humming along to it himself as he looked out of the window at the trees speeding past. The air conditioning seemed to be stuck making a buzzing sound, and they didn't even have one map between them, and Simon was _convinced_ that he'd forgotten to bring any other pairs of socks, but Kieren was happy. Absolutely, completely content.

"I'm really glad we're doing this," he said, voicing his thoughts out loud with a smile at his two friends, who looked over and grinned back. Amy sat back and wound her arms around Simon and Kieren's shoulders again, crossing her legs underneath herself.

"You two are my favourite boys in the whole world. And I'm your favourite girl in the whole world. And the whole world is ours to explore. Simon, turn up this song, because we're going to join in as loudly as we can, no exceptions."

**Author's Note:**

> _"People seem to think embracing life means to jump off cliffs and kiss strangers. Maybe it’s just slowly learning to love yourself."_


End file.
